So Much More
by Pikagirl212
Summary: Lily wasn't the only girl to catch the eye of Severus Snape, a quiet first year has wiggled her way into his life with only a smile. The only things is, this young witch has many dark secrets that could turn the whole school for or against her. Young Charlotte has no idea what her first year will bring her, all she hopes for is to be loved by someone. Rated M just in case.
1. Welcome to the Train

"Bye mum!"  
"Make sure you write us!"  
"See yo-"  
The window shut with a small 'click' leaving me to the silence that I've become accustomed to. My brother had disappeared the second we passed thought the wall to find his friends.  
_"You'll be a good girl, right Char?"_

_ "Yes, Daddy." _  
They never seemed to get tired of saying that to me,_ 'be good'_, '_don't draw eyes to yourself'_, '_do as your brother says_'. They never trusted me to be okay by myself...but here I was. A lone on a train full of other witches and wizards that hold some kind of hate to the others, simply because of the house they where in.  
_"You better be in Gryffindor. If not, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff at the very least. Merlin help you if you are in Slytherin." "Yes, Daddy." _  
Everything was about what house you are or were in. It's almost as if, just by the name of whatever house you're in, will make your life easier to see or something.  
I was brought out of my reverie by a loud "_meow_".

"Oh, Midnight I forgot to let you out."  
The tiny kitten looked at me with it's green eyes and sneezed.  
I giggled," Bless you."  
Midnight yawned before curling in the spot next to me as I went looking for my art book or book to read.  
"What house do you want to be in, Mid?"  
The cat glanced lazily at me before rolling over on his back.  
"Same."  
The train started moving just as I sat down, and immediately, teens sticking their heads and hands out the windows to say goodbye to their families. I rolled my eyes - it wasn't like they weren't see each other for Christmas, or anything. The walls of bricks faded away to trees, giving me inspiration to draw.  
_New people, new rules, new everything. I wonder if my brother will even say anything to me...probable not. _Midnight meowed and curled up in my lap, purring.  
"Silly kitty."  
A few minutes past, and the landscape I was drawing had just started to take shape, when the door opened, startling Midnight and causing her to hiss.

"Oh, sorry to bother you," a female voice said, surprised.  
Tearing my eyes away from my drawing, I looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

A small girl with red head and green eyes stood at the door, a Gryffindor crest on her robes, and behind her stood a blacked haired boy, who was looking down at his feet, hindering me from seeing his face clearly. "Can we sit here? Everyone else is ether full or won't take us." Said the girl, who I now knew was who had originally spoken.  
I nodded slowly and started to pet Midnight, causing him to calm down.  
"Thank you!"  
I nodded again. "_They're only asking to sit with you, Char." _I mentally told myself._ "It doesn't mean that they have to know who you are,"_

They both sat down across me, the crest on the boy's robes showing he was from Slytherin. "_A Grffindor and Slytherin,"_ I thought to myself,_ "maybe there is some hope for Hogwarts."_  
"Is that your kitty?" The girl smiled at Midnight as he sat watching the two new people.  
I nodded, bashfully.  
"Can I pet him?" She asked, albeit shyly.  
Midnight mewed again, and jumped into the girl's lap, causing the girl to giggle quietly to herself, and immediately started petting Midnight. Midnight's satisfaction from the situation he was in, was demonstrated by his relentless purring, causing all of us in the compartment to smile.

"Look Severus," the girl exclaimed happily, "He really like me!"  
The boy smiled a little, "It's difficult to_ not_ like you, Lily. I'm not surprised,"  
The girl, now known as Lily, giggled again," Thank you Sevy." Midnight sneezed again and moved into the boy's - who I now knew was named Severus, lap still purring. My eyes widened a little in surprise - the only guy that was able to touch Midnight without getting hissed at or scratched was Wolfy, and he was, well, a wolf (hence his nickname).  
Lily giggled again, "Looks like he likes you, too,"  
Severus smiled a little and jumped when the cat started to kneed his legs.  
"Can you get him off?" The boy asked after a minute.  
I bite back a smile and took my cat back, placing him in his carrier.  
"What's his name?"  
I blinked and looked down at the floor, "Midnight."  
"Aww. What a cute name." She said petting him though the bars. "I'm Lily Evans, this is Severus Snape. We are second years."  
A small smile pulled at my lips, "Char, fist year"  
Lily smiled and hold out her hand, "Welcome to the_ Hogwarts Express_."  
I slowly took her hand and shook it before pulling my knees up on the seat and going back to drawing, "Thank you."  
It stayed quite for a few minutes, the other two wiggling and feeling awkward.  
"What-" Lily was about to say something, but was interrupted by the Trolley Lady, "Anything off the trolley dears?"  
Severus bit his lip and glanced at sweets then looked away.  
"We don't have-"  
"Two of everything, please." I slowly got up and handed her the money not looking at the other two.  
"Sure thing, young lady." The woman gave me what I asked for and continued on her way down the train.  
"Here." I put the sweets in between the two of them, "You look hungry."  
They stared at me as I put my small money pouch away, in surprise.  
"You didn't have to do that." Lily said in shock, picking up a chocolate frog hesitantly.  
Severus, however, just glared at me and the sweets, not touching them.  
I smiled at her, " I wanted to. You both looked at the sweets before saying no, telling me that you wanted them, but didn't want to spend the money."  
Lily glanced at the pile, "At least take something."  
I glanced at the chocolate wands, then looked back a that her, "I'm oka-"  
The wands there placed in my hands. "Here. You wanted them right?" Severus said, exasperated.  
I blinked a few times at the older boy in shock, "Thank you." Was all I managed to say.

I smiled at him, making him blush and look away, "It wasn't much...Can I pet Midnight?"


	2. Flying Hat

"So you don't care what house you get?" Severus asked again, for what seemed like the millionth time.  
I shook my head at Severus, "No. I really don't see a point to them. Yes, it makes it easier for house points, the Quidditch teams, and classes, but they tear families and friends apart. A family full of Gryffindor's would look down on a Slytherin, or the other way around, won't they? Even more so during times like these." I took a piece of the candy bar that all of us where sharing, while Midnight had made home in the middle of all the candy and was purring like mad.  
Lily tilted her head "I never thought of it like that."  
I smiled softly and rubbed Mid's tummy, "Most people don't, to be honest. I just have a lot of time on my hands to think, I guess."  
It felt weird talking to people, because most of the time I stayed in my room only coming out when Wolfy was over. Outside, the sky had started to darken, "I better go change into my robes." I said, getting out of my seat.  
Lily nodded, "Okay. We'll start cleaning up."  
"And please, if you don't mind, try to get Midnight back in his carrier." I said on my way out. Before I exited the room, I noticed Severus smiling at my lazy cat.  
I smiled at myself before headingto the bathrooms to change, the whole time praying that I wouldn't run into my brother. When I entered the bathroom, I could hear girls laughing and talking to each other as I looked for a empty stall to change in.

While I changed, I heard the girls gossiping to each other,  
"I think James may fancy me," one would say, excitedly.  
"Black is going to pay for breaking my heart!" Another one would say, angrily.  
"Do you think Lucy will ask me out?"  
Their words where cut off by the door of my stall closing and a quick silence charm. Was this really going to be a good thing for me? Being with all these people? What if they found out? Although the possibility that anyone would discover my secret, it didn't stop the questions and anxiety to start bubbling up within myself. _There are so many things that could go wrong,_ I thought. As soon as that statement entered my mind, I was forced to realize the terrible reality of what was to come. _As soon as Lily and Severus find out who I am - who I am related to, they won't want to talk to me anymore! _Although the thought of what was most definitely to come, depressed me, I sighed and grabbed my robes to change into, before I decided to head back to where Lily and Severus were waiting my return.

_ "You'll keep to yourself, right?" Mum asked, helping me get dressed that morning._ _"Yes, Mummy," I replied, nodding my head._

** ~oOo~**

Students filled the Hall as everyone started to quiet down for the Sorting. Lily waved slightly at me before everyone turned their heads to the hat as it twitched a little and started to sing. The other first years looked at it, as I glanced around the room. The castle seemed to be alive, I could feel it's heart beat beneath my feet, it's breath each time the candles flickered, and the warmth it gave out to welcome returning students back and new one into it's arms. Clapper broke through my thoughts as the song ended. The middle aged witch that led us in stood back up.  
"Now, when I call your name, you will come up and be sorted into a house."  
She unrolled the list that I assumed held the names of the new students, and started calling forth the names of people to be sorted. From the other side of the hall, I could see Severus whispering to a blonde haired boy. A shiver ran up my spine the longer I looked at the two of them, something didn't sit right in my gut about the unnamed boy. _Take a breath, you don't need to start anything. _I slowly closed my eyes, and allowed the life of the place I was to stay at fill me, as I listened for my name to be called. Every turn there was something new, a secret that no one noticed or a story that know one heard. The stories that these walls have seen, the number of famous witches and wizards that it has seen who have started from the bottom and worked their way up to the top, and into the History books. The fights, blood, love, hate, anger, revenge... it was all here, hidden away in the history of these walls . Everything that others would forget, it was sitting, waiting. Waiting for someone to take the time and listen. _I hear, I see. Let me know. _The air around me seemed to warm up a bit, Hogwarts had found that someone who was willing to listen.  
"Potter, Charlotte,"  
The second the words left her mouth, whispers spread throughout the older students. Their minds raced with questions and remakes that I had to slam the door on. A quick glances at Severus told me that I was right about him not talking to me again, Lily sat there in shock. _"Well, let's get it over with."_ I mentally told myself. Slowly, I made my way up to the stool, every eye seemed to be on me and I felt the need to run..to hide from all of those who were watching. _Don't run... Ignore them. They don't know anything. _  
The hat was placed on my head and something tried to gently pry away from the mental shields that I had kept up for so long.  
_"Hm, you are every smart. It is rare that a first year knows how to block someone out of their mind."_ A deep voice, which I realized belonged to the Sorting Hat, stated.  
I flinched. _"It wasn't tough if that is what you think. I just can." _  
_"Maybe Ravencl-"_

_"No!" _I interrupted.  
He chuckled as the students waited to see what house that the sister of the infamous James Potter was going to be placed in.

_"Then you must let me see what is in your mind, child." _The Hat argued, gently.  
_"No. No one can see."_ I replied, coldly.

My nails dug into the underside of the stool, students started whispering about how cold the school was getting and how long it was taking to place a Potter.  
_"Then how am I to see what house are you to be in?"_ The Hat demanded.  
_"Gryffindor. Please."_  
_"How do I know that you are not meant to be in Ravenclaw or Huffepuff? Even Slyther-"_  
"NO!" The hat went flying off my head and was heading to the other side of the Hall, before the Headmaster called it back. Everyone was staring at me as I took deep breaths, keeping my eyes to the floor, thankful that I could use my brown hair to hide my face.  
"Are you okay, Miss Potter?" Headmaster Dumbledore had come to stand in front of me, the Sorting Hat in his hands.  
"Sorry, Headmaster...I really didn't mean to do that." The walls that had been up had fallen down, letting everything in that the others where saying. _Freak. Weirdo. Little Monster. What on earth is she? How does she have that much power? She's dangerous! Why is she in this school? _The words kept coming and coming, worming their way into every corner of my mind.  
_"Stop it." _  
_Freak._  
_Monster._  
_"Stop it!" _  
_Loser._  
_Creep._  
_Weirdo._  
_Nothing._  
"Miss Pot-"  
"STOP IT! ALL OF YOU!"  
I ripped through the first three rows of first years waiting to be Sorted before running straight to the doors and flinging them open. "Charlo-"  
Remus' and James' words where lost as the door slammed behind me and I took off down the halls, with no destination in mind, other than to get away from the hurtful words.


	3. Unknown House

Cool air filled my lugs as I sat looking up at the stars, my knees pulled close to my chest.  
"Stupid! You promised that you would stay hidden...James will write mom and dad telling them about this."  
My hair fall over my knees as I put rest my head on them. So far this school years was not going anywhere... and it was going to get worse with all the thoughts that where in the Great Hall. I didn't have a house, Lily and Severus will never talk to me again, James will yell at me...  
"Meow." A fuzzy paw patted at my foot.  
"Hey Mid, how did you get out of your cage?"  
" I let him out." The brown haired boy smiled down at me as I picked up the little kitty.  
"Hey, Wolfy."  
"Hey, Charlie."  
He stood there for a bit, watching me play with the cat. He knew me well enough to give me time before talking.  
"The Headmaster said that I'm to lead you to his office. He thinks it would be better if you where Sorted there."  
No movement, "They think I'm a freak, don't they? I can hear them...I can always hear." Tears started to form but I won't let them fall, not yet.  
Remus stayed quite, knowing that he could never say anything different. He knew what could happen if e said the wrong thing or stayed quite for to long.  
"Maybe there is someone here that can teach you. Either way, let's go to the Headmatser's." The smile that he gives just to me painted his face as he held out his hand for me. A small smile pulled at my lips and a mew came from the little cat as I picked him up. This boy was more of a brother than the boy who is my brother by blood.  
"Okay."  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
"Have you four really been in enough trouble to know the password?" The golden griffin started moving a second after 'chocolate frog' left the older boys lips.  
"Sadly." He said with a sigh, "You better not try and prove a point to James now that you can get away with pulling pranks."  
I giggled and fallowed him up the stairs, "But he won't know who is the owner of the pranks. That's what makes this the best chance to get."  
He sighed and knocked on the heavy wooden door. The door opened and I couldn't stop grinning. Walls of books went around the room, painting of the past Headmaster's filled in the places that where not book covered. _Heaven. _Remus sighed as I walked up to a bookcase and ran a hand over the unseen words.  
"Can you hear them, Midnight?" I whispered down to the cat in my arm, "The stories of those that we have yet to learn about, to read and study." He sneezed and mewed making me giggle.  
A unknown chuckle came from behind me, "A book lover I see."  
Blue eyes twinkled back at me with a soft smile on his lips.  
"Professor Dumbledore."  
Remus nodded at the older wizard as I looked down at the floor, "Headmaster...sorry about this morning. I...um...I thought my father had told you..." My words faded to a whisper and nuzzled my face in the fury of my kitten. This was why they didn't want me in school, this is way they locked me in a room or outside when company was over.  
He chuckled again, "Your mother told me, my dear, every little. Mr. Lupin here filled me in on what she didn't." He waved a hand to the three chairs that had appeared. "You have a gift that hasn't been seen in a every long time, Miss Potter."  
Remus waited until I picked a seat and sat next to me, Dumbledore took the on the was across form us. The room was warm and home, unlike the little thing at home.  
"Would you like to tell me what happened in the Hall?"  
Fire burned as I played with Midnight's paws. I couldn't know, no one else could know.  
"Miss Potter?"  
"Charlotte?" Remus gently put a hand on shoulder, "He won't judge you or tell anyone useless he sees it necessary."  
I bite my lip but nodded, "Okay." My green eyes met his blue, "I didn't want the hat to see...to know what I can do...who I am. I freaked and throw a mind barrier up. I-I really didn't mean to send him flying."  
Everything was quite than, "I did find it to be a little fun, Miss Potter."  
The old hat was sitting on sleeve above Dumbledore's head. The coroner of the slit of his mouth was turned up as if he understood where I was coming from.  
"I'm sorry. I was scared, the last time someone tried to get into my mind..." I trailed off and turned my eyes t o the fire. The flames danced together to a song that I could not hear. The hat was saying something but I didn't hear him, the orange, red and yellow of the flames have taking me fair away. A bite my lip and reached a hand out to the flames, a small buzzing noise coming from the area where Remus was, but I didn't care.  
"Miss Potter."  
I jerked away form the flames and tuned back to the blue eyed man, "Yes?"  
"You still need to be sorted into a house and to do that you need to open your mind to only one other. Just for to day, you need to let someone in."  
I bite my lip and let the yowling cat go.  
"Charlie." Remus's hand gently covered mine, "Please? For me?"  
_For us?_  
The yellow flames seemed to be calling me again, and I knew that the only way tp get help with what I could do was trust them.  
"Okay."  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"You are fighting battles that many here have only heard of."_  
Any irony tasted filled my mouth, _"Don't tell anyone."_  
A hour has passed and the hat was no where close to picking a house for me. Every time he seemed to get close, he would find something that fits other house. I knew that my family would be a little mad if I wasn't in the same house as my brother, yet James would not care where I ended up. I was smarter than most students my age, slier than most people could be, the hat thinks that I am brave for living the way I was, but I will always put other before what I needed.  
"It seems that this will take more time than we thought, Miss Potter."  
The hat chuckled a little, "I haven't had a challenge like this in years. What shall we do, Headmaster."  
Dumbledore had sent Remus back to the Common Room so he could rest for class. Stars had started coming and I was a little hungry.  
"We shall let her eat first. As for what do to about what house she should be in..." He smiled, "We shall give it three weeks to see if there is a house that will take her under their wing. Is that okay for you, Miss Potter?"  
I nodded my head quietly, wishing that Midnight hadn't run off somewhere, "Where will I be sleeping?"  
"There is a room here that hasn't been used in a long time. You will stay here until we know what House you are in."  
I nodded my head again, and thanked the Hose Elf that brought me food.  
"You are a gifted young lady, Miss Potter."


	4. Potter

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?"  
The red head witch stood in front of Remus with her arms crossed, worry flashing across her eyes.  
"She should be fine, Lily. Professor Dumbledore is shorting her into a house as we speak...and why are you not in the Common Room?  
It came as a small shock to the boy when he ran into her a few moments ago as she was calling out for the little first year. Questions ran from her mouth the second she relived it was him. She wanted to know if he found her, why he was looking for her and if I knew where Charlotte was.  
Lily blushes, "I sat with her on the train and talked to her with Severus. I was worried about her...And wasn't James and the other sitting with her?"  
Remus sighed, "James doesn't really like her and I couldn't find her before James found me. I tried getting him to at least look for her, but her was to busy being, well, James."  
Lily sighed and glanced out the window they where by, "Come on. We don't want to lose any points o the first day of school."  
000000000000000000000000000000

I looked down at the map the House Elf had given me trying to make heads or tails out of it. _" I just had to say I would be fine by myself."_ The starts outside twitched as I made yet other unsure turn once again wishing that Midnight was here.  
"Hey! Come back here! I can't ke-" A ball of fur jump on me just as someone ran into me.  
"Ow! Watch where-" The person that had run into me stop yelling as he looked at me cuddling the little cat.  
"Oh, it's you." He sneered., "Potter."  
Even if I knew that this would happen, the way he hate that was in his eyes made me wish that I did stay back at home. The things that James does to him has nothing to do with me, but I wasn't going to tell him that. Things would be better if he keeps thinking what he does.  
"You cat pulled me and Lily away from our dinners. I hope you are happy. Other great Potter, just what this school needs, someone else thinking that they own the whole scho-"  
A small sniff broke through my lips and Midnight mewed form me holding him to tight, "Maybe I should have stayed home..." It was a a low whisper but from the Severus's body shifted I'm sure he heard. Midnight stayed at my feet as I got up and started looking for the map, trying to stay away from the older boy so he didn't feel the need to though more hate filled word at me. "Where is it? How co-" "Looking for this?"  
My body stiffened as Severus held the paper I need to get to my room, the place where I could hind. Nether of us moved, myself out of fear if I did he would rip the paper up. Midnight sat between us mewing as if that would help in someway. I could feel my body to shack as he started walking up to me, nothing good came when people did that. The starts dispersed when he was a few inches form me, my body tense waiting for whatever was going to happen. Seconds ticked and no pain come, no sound of paper rip or the smell of it burning. Slowly, I opened my eyes knowing that he would be able to see the tears that had started to fall and the fear that was caked on to them.  
Severus stood there wide eyed as he realized that I was so far from being like my brother, "I-I'm sorry."  
It was a whisper as if the only time he spoke those words where when he really was sorry. The map was held out between us and I gently took it from him without a word. It was late, I was tried and hurting, plus if we got caught out of bed things could go bad.  
"Go to your Common Room before you get caught." My eyes stayed looking at the ground as I side stepped him.  
"But what about you? That map say you need to be on the eight floor, this is the fourth." He went to touch my shoulder, but stopped when I flinched.  
"I'll be fine. You don't need to get points taken way from your house."  
Midnight mewed and pawed at my leg, telling me that I should listen to him and get help seeing as I was lost.  
"You will too. Why isn't the head of you house showing you to your Dorm?"  
I looked down, "I don't have a house..."  
Severus blinked a few times, "Really?"  
I nodded.  
"Wow."  
We stand quite, waiting for the other to say or do something.  
"Well-"  
"Shh. Someone's coming."  
The older boy opened his mouth to speak but I shoved him behind a knight and cured next to him. Two seven years passed by, glancing around for any signs of us.  
"Are you sure you heard something?"  
"I'm sure. Someone was talking over here."  
Severus stiffened beside me, as I held my breath.  
"Well, let's start looking for these voices."  
The two students started to look for us, making Severus stiffen more. We both would get in trouble for being out of bed, Severus more than me, and they may get the wrong idea. _"Think, think...Got it." _  
Carefully I unwrapped a treat form my pocket and rolled it down the hallway away form us. The hard candy hit something making enough noise for the older students to take off that way. We stay there other minute before slowly moving from the hiding place.  
"Nice going."  
"Thanks."  
Midnight nuzzled Severus's leg and mewed.  
"I'll show you where you need to go. You need to get to sleep and being caught won't help." He glanced at me, "Don't you go telling anyone I helped you."  
I nodded, " I won't...Thank you."


	5. First Day of Class

"Thank you...again."  
"No problem." Severus handed Midnight back to me, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.  
We stood in front of the painting that was the door to my room, not sure what to say or do.  
"Here, take Midnight. He'll help you get to your dorm without getting caught."  
He blinked as the little cat crawled back in to his arms, yawing cutely causing me to giggle. It was wired talking to someone wasn't Remus, but it was nice.  
"Are you are you sure?"  
I nodded, "I'm use. Losing points on the first say of school is not a good thing."  
He nodded in agreement, "Okay."  
I nodded my head again and rubbed my upper arm, "Well, goodnight, Severus."  
"Goodnight, Charlotte."  
We parted ways, him to his life and me to my new room.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you find her?" Lily moved over to let her best friend sit.  
"Yeah, Midnight lead me to her."  
"What house did she get?"  
Severus opened his mouth but closed it when everyone else stopped talking.  
The little Potter had walked in, her head looking up just quick enough to hind a seat as far form everyone that she could. Whispers started about how she didn't have a House chest on her and about what happened the night before with the hat.  
"I heard that she's not even a witch. The Potter's just took her in feeling bad that something like that didn't have a home."  
"I heard that she's working for You-Know-Who."  
Lily scowled at the people talking, "This is stupid. James better take care of th-"  
"Oi! Brat!"  
The little girl viably jumped at the sound of her brother's voice, "Brother."  
Lily's scowl darkened at the boys words.  
"What house did you get? Mom and Dad will want to know."  
The inter Hall went quite and seemed to be waiting to know if they where stuck with her. The girl's lips moved but no one heard anything.  
James frowned, "I can't hear you."  
The little girl flinched again a looked up at her brother making sure not to look him in his eyes, "I'm not in a house..."  
The Hall stayed quite as Black laughed, "Nice try, Brat. You have to be in a house."  
Charlotte shook her head and looked down as Midnight walked up to her, "I don't have a house, Sirius. The hat couldn't places me."  
Lily stood up as the two boys went to open their mouth and walked up to them.  
"There you are! Come and eat with us."  
Severus blinked and went after her quietly.  
James's hand flew his hair and blushed, "Really?" He asked as Sirius chuckled.  
Lily glared at him, "Not you, Potter." She tried to the young girl that was petting the cat, "Why don't you come and eat with Severus and me? We never got to finish what we where talking about on the train."  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000

I sat there staring at the red head girl, "Are you sure?"  
Lily nodded her head,"Of course! You are our friend," She elbowed Severus, "Right, Severus?"  
He nodded, trying to look upset about the idea.  
James pouted, "Come on, Lily Bug. Let me eat with you and the two freaks can sit with each other."  
Lily narrowed her eyes, "Having two 'freaks' as friends is better than sitting by you any day."  
Lily waited until I stood up and started walking to her to head back to their breakfast. Severus wanted until I was next to him to start walking, smiling a little when Midnight mewed at him.  
"Nice to see you too, Midnight."  
Behind me I could feel James and Sirius stiffen when the little cat patted at the Slytherin's sleeve. They knew that Remus was the only one that Midnight liked, other me. I knew James didn't like me or cared what I did, but it seems that being friends with his enemy was something that he didn't like more.  
"Thank you..."  
Lily shrugged , "It was much. Why does he treat you that why? Remus seems to care more about you than him."  
I nodded my head and let Midnight move to her lap, "I don't know. We use to be close and then one day..." I looked down at my plate, " He started acting like this."  
Lily put her fork down and pulled me into a hug," I'm sorry."  
When she let go I shrugged, "It's okay, he has his reasons."  
"That doesn't give him the right to treat you like this."  
Lily blinked and looked at the boy that was sitting on the other side of me.  
"I mean you are family, shouldn't he be the one that is making sure you are okay and not Remus or us?"  
He wasn't looking at us and his hair was covering his face. A small smile formed on my lips as Lily reached over touched his shoulder.  
"That's every true, Sevy." Lily said smiling.  
"Thanks."  
Midnight mewed and walked over into the boy's lap. He patted at the Severus hair trying to get him to pat him. Severus moved his head. making the little cat sneeze when he did. Sever did it again, only this time the cat started acting it. A small giggle came from both myself and Lily when the cat fall on his side and still tried to get a piece of hair.  
"You shouldn't tease him like that." I jerked my head to the voice, "He may scratch you."  
"Remy!"  
The table tripped me as I went to hug him and was thankful that he caught me.  
"Good morning, Charlie. Lily." His eyes narrowed at the boy, "Snape."  
The two boys glared at each for a little when Remus saw my plate, "You are going to eat?"  
"I-i already ate." It was a stupid attempted and we both knew it.  
His eyes narrowed, "You need to eat something."  
I shook my head, "I'm good."  
"Charlotte. You need to eat."  
"No."  
He sighed, "Please?"  
I shook my head again.  
He opened his mouth again but he wasn't the one to speak.  
"Miss Potter."  
The four of us turned to see Professor McGonagall holding my classes.  
"Professor."  
She glanced at us, "We had a hard time place you in classes with you not having a House." Remus shoot me a look. "But we made do. You will have classes with each house at some point in the day."  
I nodded, "Thank you...What about points?"  
She smiled, "We will hold the point you are given, or that taken away, until you are placed in a house."  
"Thank you, Professor"  
I wanted until she left to pick my cat and try to leave without eating. The food looked good, but I knew I won't be able to keep it down.  
"Aren't you going to eat something?"  
Lily had moved in front of me making that way no good.  
"I-i ate before I came down." It wasn't really a lie, I had ate an apple around one in the morning, then threw it up a few minutes later. Food hasn't been staying down for the past three months, and I didn't want to know why.  
"Charlotte, don't you be lying to me." Remus said with his arms crossed.  
I couldn't look at them, I knew if they looked close that they would see that I was, "I'm not. I ate before I came down. I need to go find my class."  
The others where shoved out of the way as I took off to find a place that I didn't wish to be.


	6. The Makings of a Storm

"Do you think that she really ate?"  
Lily played with her hair, waiting for class to start.  
_No. _  
"I'm not too sure. She may have eaten in her room."  
Lily nibbled her lip, "I hope so. James really needs to step up and make sure of these things."  
Severus nodded he head, still thinking of how the youngest Potter had cried in front of him the night before. He would have never thought that a Potter would cry in front of someone, but Charlotte wasn't like her brother. She had already shown the school that and was paying for it.  
"Severus?"  
The boy blinked and looked at his friend who had her head tilted to look at him.  
"Sorry, just thinking."  
The red head smiled a little, "I know..I'm worried about her too."  
Severus opened his mouth when a loud scream came form the hall.  
"What the hell, freak?!"  
The two looked at each other and ran into the hall with the rest of the class.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blood ran down my hand as I sat there on the floor, holding the crying cat in my arms. The boy that had shoved me didn't get that far before Midnight attacked him. The boy had flipped out and thrown the cat at the wall, and fallowed by a glass that he had been carrying. Pieces still suck in my hand form keeping it away from my friend.  
"Shh. It's okay, Mid. The bad man can't hurt you."  
The hall had filled with people and the boy was yelling at me about something, but like all things, that wasn't was mattered. What did matter was the one gift that I had gotten from anyone was in pain and having a hard time breathing.  
"It's okay, it's okay. I'll heal you, I promise."  
"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" The boy jerked my head back by yanking my hair, "That thing is a beast! It should d-"  
His words where cut off as he went flying into a few of the people watching. I knew that having a wand now meant that the magic I had no longer need small mumbled words to work. All it need was a single thought of what I wanted to do.  
"Go away."  
It was a whisper but a few students stepped back, letting me feel better about trying back to my cat. He was small, just a baby, and being thrown into a wall was fair from good. From the sounds that he made when I gently touched his ribs and front leg. He was badly hurt and need help...now.  
I stood up, gently holding the hurting cat, and turned to face the crowd. The boy that I had shoved away was standing now, his wand draw and fire in his eyes.  
"You little bitch!" Bleed ran from his lip, "Look what you did!"  
"Please move."  
The boy snickered, "Take out your wand and make me."  
The crowd whispered about a third year challenging a first year, James's sister on top of that. He had two years of study under his belt, and I had what I read from the books Remus gave me.  
"Move."  
"No."  
The air thickened and the cry of my baby could be heard down the hall. Everyone was waiting for him or myself to send the first spell.  
"Ex-"  
"Charlotte!"  
Lily was shoving her way though the crowd, Severus and Remus in her toe.  
_Now! _  
The boy raised his wand ready to case Tripping Spell. The boy's wand flew out of his hand, fallowed by Remus tackling him to the ground.  
"Are you okay?"  
Lily's eyes glanced around me, looking for any form that I was hurt, "Oh my god, your hand!"  
She went to take it in her own when Severus stopped her.  
"What-"  
"Look." He's eyes has found the reason to the whole mess.  
Midnight was cry softly has Severus gently moved my arm away to look at the little cat.  
"Oh my-"  
"H-he needs help...He's h-hurt. H-his r-ribs..."  
Tears had started falling again as I looked down at my little boy.  
"Let's get both of you to the Hospital Wing."  
Lily gently took me in her arms and started leading me to the area that would save my baby.  
"Char?"  
My head turned over to where the voice came from and Severus dark eyes met my light ones, "He's going to be okay."  
0000000000

"What do you mean she got into a fight?" James sat up on his bed, his eyes wide.  
"She didn't really fight. More of the guy throw Midnight into a wall, braking a few rids and his leg. You know what the cat means to her, she made the guy fly back into a few of the students that where looking on. He's lucky I got to him before she did." Remus sighed and ran a hand though his hair.  
James growled a bit, and both boys where thankful that Sirius or Peter were not in the room.  
"Was she hurt?"  
Remus sighed and sat down, "Her hand was bleeding but that is all I could see."  
James growled again and stood up, "I'll kill him. Skin him alive and feed him to the wolfs in the Forest."  
Remus glared at him, "Says the boy that acts like he hates her and didn't notices that she isn't eating...again."  
James blinks his brown eyes confused, "She doesn't eat?"  
Remus couldn't hold back the groan that formed each time his friend asked this, "No, James. She's healthy as a horse and hasn't felt like she is just a shadow to you at home."  
James makes a face and sighs, falling back on to the bed. This would have happened three mouths ago, James would have knocked the guy from here to the end of the hall. He loved his baby sister, but he couldn't help what he over heard that day. His father made him swear that he would treat her like she was nothing. The people that he lived around didn't even know there was other Potter living in the house.  
"You could just tell her, you know. It would mean you could stop this madness and go back to sending death glares at anyone that looked at her wrong." Remus tapped his friend's foot, "We could all go back to playing in the woods."  
That brought a smile to the boy's face, "Those where fun times...Will Midnight be okay?"  
He gave the cat to her just before everything changed as a gift being the best sister ever.  
Remus sighs, "I'm not sure. She shoved everyone away once they got to the Hospital Wing."  
Thunder rumbled making the two boys look out their window. A storm was coming, and it was going to be a bad one.


	7. Half a Potter

"You need to sleep."

I shook my head, watching the little cat. Madam Pomfrey had tried to fix my hand first, but gave up after the tenth time I jerked away telling her that it wasn't a big deal compared to my cats life. It took a glance from Lily and Severus to understand the cat meant more to me than my heath.  
"Please?"  
I knew the older girl was trying to help but I didn't want her help.  
"No."  
The word was harsher than I wanted it to be, but at the moment I didn't care. The one last gift my brother had given me was hurt. James may hate me, he may say those evil, hurtful things, but I love him. People here may see the way hates me, but I can remember when he thought me how to fly, showed me how to make a color bomb, and other things we did be for he hated me.  
"Char."  
I blinked, the nickname that my mother has used for me was coming the lips of an unknown boy who had shown me kindness when he had every right to hate never inch of my being.

"Sleep. I-WE will watch over him. If anything comes up I-we will wake you."  
A small smile had formed on my pale lips as he back slightly flushed with word, but his eyes never left mine. The way he had kept glancing at Midnight when we where walking here provided a little bit of trust that h-they would watch over him.  
"A-are you sure?"  
The black haired boy smiled softly at me his face a light pink, "I'm sure."  
A giggle slipped past my lips, making my eyes go wide, I haven't done that with anyone but Remus in the past two mouths.  
It had a different affected on Severus, he was no longer looking at me, "What?"  
The word was a little harsh and my body jumped out of habit, "Nothing, just...thank you."

Nether of us where looking at each other as Lily spoke, "Do you want to see if Madam Pomfrey will let you use one of the empty beds?"  
I smiled at her, "No, I'll be fine here."  
She blinked, "Are you sure?"  
I nodded and curled up in the chair, feeling the sleep that had come last night wash over me. The last thing I saw before darkness took me was Severus moving to get a blanket.  
000000000000000000000000000000000

"She was tired."  
Lily sat watching the girl sleep in peace. Madam Pomfrey had taken the chance to heal her hand.  
"She is too thin and lacks the things a healthy body needs to function." The nurse witch glanced at them, "Did she eat this morning?"  
Both teens bite their lip, for they could not answer her truthfully.  
"I'll take that as a no." Madam Pomfrey says with a sigh, "I'll see if I can find anything for her to take."  
"Will they both be okay?" Severus chewed on his lip, glancing between the little cat and the small girl.  
"Midnight will be healed in a few weeks. As for Miss Potter's hand will be healed in the morning."

They nodded and waited until she was back in her offices to speak to each other.  
"Yo-"  
"Sh-"  
Lily blinked and smiled at the slightly flushed boy, "Go a head."  
Severus shook his head, "No, you go."  
Lily sighed, "Fine." A small smirk formed on her lips, "You fancy Charlotte, don't you?"  
The boy want beat red. He could say that he did, but could say that he didn't. He would say to himself that he did want to know why she wasn't as evil or stuck up like her brother. But fancy her?  
"Severus?"  
"I find her interesting. She is not like her brother and the hat could not place her. I just want to know why she is different." He paused, "And I don't find it fair that Potter treats her like the way he does."  
Lily nodded her head, trying hard not to smile.  
"What where you going to say, Sev?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just going to say that she would be a good Hufflepuff." He said looking at the little girl.  
" How so?" Lily couldn't help by smile just a little.  
The black haired boy shrugged, "I don't know..." Lily stayed quite. "She cares so much for Midnight and smiles even thou everyone here acts like they are scared of her. _"_She has the heart for it."  
Lily blinked and stared at her long time friend. She never thought he would be so kind to a Potter, even if she asked. Yet here he was, looking after ones cat and saying that he would wake her if anything chanced.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That good for nothing girl!" Flames crackled as the inked parchment turned to ash.  
"Can't you be happy for her? She is trying her best to make us happy."  
The old man scoffed and pulled at his quill, "I told her to keep to herself, dear. She knows better then to disobey me."  
Mrs. Potter sighed and glanced out the window. She knew that her husband was mad that he had to take care of Charlotte, but that gave him no right to treat her the way he did. This was their daughter, the little girl that they both wanted, but Charles thought differently.  
"If she is to much for you than why did you take her in?"  
Letters being formed on paper stopped, "I rather have her in this house than _theirs_."  
"You should have though of that _before_ you went and got drunk."  
The man growled, "I didn't think she would leave the girl on our doorstep. Why do you even care for her? She didn't coming form your body."  
The lady sighed, "She is my daughter all the same, Charles. A mother is a mother no matter what."  
Ink mated with parchment as the couple said no more about the half Potter. 


	8. Kitty

"Did you hear what the freak did?"  
"Her bloody cat tried to kill me!"  
Remus growled at the rumors that continued to spread about what happened yesterday. Every house seemed to have their version of what happened but Midnight or Char where always trying to kill the boy. Surprisingly, Sirius didn't believe them...he just made up his own.  
"She wasn't trying to kill him." The black haired boy took a drink of pumpkin juice, "She was trying to cures him to do what she wants. I'm telling you guys, she's a Death Eater."

"She only eleven, Black. I'm sure You-Know-Who won't someone that barely knows what she can do in his group."  
Sirius scoffed, "Did you see what she did yesterday? She threw the Hat across they room just by saying no."  
Lily opened her mouth, but closed it.  
Sirius chuckled, "There you go."  
"You are just upset that she has more power than you, Black."  
Giggles filled the table as Sirius's drink spilled down his shirt. Small curse words flew from the boy's mouth as he glared at Lily. He would stand her for James's shake, but she was really getting annoying by taking Charlotte's side.  
"She's got a point, Padfoot. Char could take you out if you mad her mad enough." Remus said sitting down.  
"You say that because you fancy her, Moody." Black said with a smirk on his face, "I'm surprised that either of you an stand to be by her. She could turn-"  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ravenclaws has jumped up as soon as the third year boy had stared shaking.  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
A small smile made its way on to my face as I counted to do my work. Remus and James will know who's work this was, but they wouldn't dare tell anyone. James may hate me, but he wasn't stupid enough to cross my path when I want someone to pay.  
"Make it stop!"  
Students moved out of the way as the Headmaster and the other adults ran over to the 'poor' boy.  
"Help me!"

He's voice went higher with each word as he's skin bubbled and twisted. Creaking bones filled the air as the boy started crying. A few girls had fainted or emptied what food they had eaten on to the person's feet next to them. A few of the boys flinched at the sounds that came from the other boy. A sixth year Slytherin boy passed out just as the Ravenclaw's bubbling skin slow to a stop.  
"What the hell?!" A small blonde haired girl stood were the boy once did.  
All eyes stared at the girl for a few seconds before the first scream filled the air.  
"What the happened to him?!"  
Voices filled the hall as everyone tried to figure out what just happened and if if would happen again. The smile grew wider as I tried back to the Hospital Wing. Two pair of brown eyes locked with mine, and for a single minute I though sadness flashed across his eyes.  
_Kitty..._  
Cries and loud talking filled the room behind me.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's a shame that you let your wife put the girl on the Potter's door."  
A chill ran through the masked man, "I didn't know the gift that the girl had, My Lord."  
Death Eaters jumper at the hiss that came form the so called man's mouth, "You don't think, do you? This girl has a power I do not have."  
The cold fingers closed around the back of the chair, "I need it now!"  
Everyone jumped and run to figure out how to get the young girl.  
"My Lord?"  
A head tilt.  
"My son goes to the same school. I can tell him to make friends with her."  
"Why are you standing here if you can?"  
The man nodded and took off to write his son as the dark man went on planing what to do once he got the girl.


	9. Danger

"Have you found her?"  
The black haired boy stared down at The Map hoping he just missed the little girl's name, "Nothing. It's like she found some place that we didn't."  
Remus sighs, "You just had to have a sister that can rip apart a house with one glance."  
James groaned, "You mean my father couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to get home?"  
A smile tugged at the werewolf's lips, "That too."

After dinner both boys had raced to their room in hopes of finding the young Potter's name somewhere on The Map. Somewhere in their minds they knew finding the girl was never going to happen unless she wanted to be found. They hated the way she got her pay back, even if they had planed to prank the boy to hell and back. Midnight was her one friend, but turning the boy into a girl was not what they thought she would do. When the pranked her at home or took things from her room, she never went out to hurt them. They had pink hair, spider eyes, big noses, everything that a pranker could do without going to far.  
"THERE!"  
Remus jumped, "Scare the skin off me will ya! Where?"

The dark haired boy pointed to a small hallway they never really used. Charlotte's name had appeared from now where. What really had caught James's eye was the name that was beside hers.  
"Why the hell is Malfoy with her!?"  
The two boys stared down at the two names, before looking back at each other.  
"Do you think he found out?" Remus asked chewing on his lip.  
"I don't know, Moody. Maybe he just wanted to talk?"  
Even as the words past though his mouth they know it was a long shot. Malfoy didn't like anyone other then his own house mates and Char wasn't in his house. With a second glance at each other, the two friends took off.

*****************************************************************************

"I'm sorry about your cat. I was going to see to it the boy was to pay, but it seems someone else did it for me."  
"Hm."  
Lucius kept standing there as I tired to move past him.  
"Please move. I-I need to go."  
The boy chuckled lightly but didn't move. Every inch of me screamed to shove him away so I could get to Mid, but too much trouble would come form it. Too many letters filled with heart breaking words covered in threats that would happen the day I got home.  
"Lucius, please mo-"

"You know," the air around me became hard to take in as he backed me up into a wall, "You would be the greatest Slytherin in history. Next to the Dark Lord of course."  
Ice filled my lungs at how close his lips where to my ear. How true those words could easily be if I was to let the anger get me, the hate, and ravage blacken my heart. The breath of the cold heart benign sent an unconformable shiver through my body.  
Lucius chuckled at the way my body reacted, "What do you say. Potter? Come be one of us." A white finger brushed across my cheek, "We'll take good care of you."  
Tears started rolling down my face as the day-mares came and my body shook.  
Not this, anything but this.

"Come. Be one of us. Join the family."  
He's voice had dropped a few octaves. The finger that was once stroking my face was now a hand cupping it. His lips inches from mine. Every nerve had shut down and I was hopeless to what could come. Memories flashed before my eyes as he kept talking. Words with no meaning passed though one ear to though the next. It was starting, the things Father told me would happen if I stepped outside of the house. The danger and pain that would come, it was here. And I didn't have the power right now to save myself.

"Get the hell away from her, Malfoy."


	10. Brother Up

"I said get the hell away from her."  
Lily and Severus stood a little ways down the hall. Lily's eyes flaming at what she saw and Severus staring wide eyed.  
Malfoy snickered, "And would a Mudblood like you do to a pure-blood like me?"  
Lily's eye's narrowed, "Hex you to the point where you wouldn't talk in fear of rats coming out."  
It was quiet as Malfoy went over the odds of the red head witch doing that. It seemed he wasn't as stupid as some thought, and he started to back up.  
"Remember what I said, pet. We would welcome you with open arms. You won't have to hind those lovey gifts of yours."  
My body stiffed as he stocked away chuckling. He knew. He knows that I really am a freak. My legs gave out and the world went quiet. I was found out. He knew. They knew. I was wanted by Voldemort. For what didn't matter. The Slytherin House wasn't going to leave me allow until I either was put into their house or chose to go.  
_"You will be bought and sold the second anyone finds out about how much of a freak you are. So keep you head down and out of your brother's way!" _  
_"Yes, Daddy." _

"Charlotte?"  
A warm hand was on my forehead and a pair of brown eyes where looking into mine,"Did he hurt you?"  
The small movement to shake my head hurt, "N-n-no."  
It was just a whisper. The sound of someone who met they worst fear and lived to tell what happened. Oddly, I missed this voice, the voice of someone weak.  
"Do we need to take you to the Hospital Wing?" Lily said kneeling next to me.  
"N-no. I-I'm fine." I turned to look at her, "Midnight. I-I promised I-I'd go see h-him."  
She nod and stood up, "Let Sevy help you up."  
I didn't have time to say no or shake my head before Severus started helping me up, "You are shaking like mad, are sure you're okay?"  
"Y-y-yes."  
They shared a glance between each other and started walking me to the Hospital Wing.

**********************************************************************************

"Are you sure we shouldn't go after them?"  
"James, shut up. If you would have grabbed the Cloak we could have. I mean you showing up by your sister's side? It'll make your father raging mad."  
"Sometimes I think it'll be worth it."  
"If you think like that then why haven't you done it? You've seen what these people put her though. You saw what she did to the boy. Why don't you suck it up and tell her why you are acting like this?"  
The dark haired boy looked down," Because I'm scared she'll want to live with them and be his sister. Not mine."  
Silence sat between the boys for a few seconds.  
"You are stupid. She won't leave you. Before all of this, you two couldn't stand staying away from each other for more than a few minuets."  
James sighed, "Are you sure she won't hate me?"  
Remus rolled his eyes, "I don't think Charlie could ever have a cell hating you."  
"You are right...Let's go prank Malfoy."  
"Right behind you, Prongs."

*****************************************************************

"I'm worried about the girl, Albus. She turned a boy into a girl without lifting a finger!"  
Dumbledore sighed slight, "You heard the letter her father sent her. If we didn't get it before it found her." He sighed again.  
"Talk to her! She needs help keeping her powers under check or the whole school could explode if she is angered too much!"  
"And that is why I will be placing her in a house."  
McGonagall blinked, "A House? Albus, are you sure?"  
The older man nodded, "She needs friends, Minerva. Ones she did not grow up with."  
"She has Lily and Severus! Can you teach her yourself?"  
"We will see, Minerva. We will see."


End file.
